Oxus
Oxus is a recurring character in the Gameknight999 series. He is a supporting character in Overworld in Flames, and a major antagonist in The Birth of Herobrine series. History ''Herobrine's Revenge'' ''Overworld in Flames'' In the second book, Oxus is introduced as a creeper-king who lives in a creeper hive under a volcano with his family. When Oxus' scouts tell him about the struggle between the NPCs and the blazes, Oxus prepares himself to defend his home, if necessary. Gameknight999 and his NPC friends need gunpowder to make TNT for their upcoming battle with the blazes. They determine that the best resource for gunpowder is from a creeper hive. Using information from a book that an NPC wrote after being captured by the creepers, Gameknight goes with Hunter, Stitcher, and Herder into Oxus' creeper hive. They find Oxus' treasure room, where Oxus says he recognizes Gameknight. Gameknight at first is confused, since he had never seen Oxus. Gameknight begins to take stacks of gunpowder from the pile in the treasure room, which Oxus is unhappy with. It is explained that when a creeper gets old, they go to the edge of the creeper hive and explode to expand the hive. The creepers take their gunpowder to put in the treasure room as an heirloom of their deceased family members. Oxus tells Gameknight a message that Gameknight had told him a hundred years ago during The Great Zombie Invasion. The message is about family and how important it is. Gameknight, moved by the message, makes a compromise with Oxus to only take three stacks of gunpowder. As Gameknight leaves, Oxus warns Gameknight not to come to his hive again, or else he will reveal Gameknight's secret to the NPCs. ''The Birth of Herobrine'' ''The Great Zombie Invasion'' In the first book, Herobrine creates Oxus to help lead his army. Oxus, along with Vo-Lok and Shaikulud, serve as Herobrine's lieutenants in the war. Towards the end of the book, after Smithy dies, Gameknight learns what Oxus meant by Gameknight's secret; after Smithy died, Gameknight pretended to be Smithy so that the NPCs would have a leader to give them confidence in the war. None of the NPCs know that the legendary Smith of the Two-Swords was actually Gameknight999. ''Attack of the Shadow-Crafters'' In the second book, Herobrine hatches a plan that involves Oxus' creeper army sacrificing their lives. Gameknight, realizing this, goes to Oxus and explains everything to him. Remembering what he had learned in the present day, Gameknight tells Oxus that he can choose to leave Herobrine and live his life in a creeper hive under a volcano. Gameknight also gives Oxus the message he had recieved from him in the future, so that he can hear it when the day comes. Trivia *Oxus' true intentions are unclear. He seems to hate the NPCs just as much as the other monster-kings, but he does not wage war on them. Rather, he ops for himself and his creeper family to live out their lives under a volcano. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Amoral Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Creation Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Non-Action Category:Protective Category:Mastermind Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Honorable